


Side Story – Richard Ducotterd: Anos escolares, 1972-1977

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Richard é a melhor OC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Side story dos principais eventos da vida escolar de Richard Ducotterd, entre os anos de 1972 e 1977, com foco no relacionamento dele com Evelyn Fairholm, a concepção do filho, Christopher, e o desenrolar desses eventos, até sua mudança para o Beco Diagonal, no verão de 1977.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – Richard Ducotterd: Anos escolares, 1972-1977

Richard estava no quarto ano escolar quando Nina Simmons, sua espevitada melhor amiga, o apresentou a Evelyn Fairholm, uma garota do terceiro ano da Corvinal. Raymond, o irmão gêmeo não idêntico de Nina, também seu amigo, a conhecera do time de quadribol da Casa da Perspicácia, onde ingressou como artilheira no começo do ano letivo de 1972 sob o comando do capitão “Super Seb”, ou Sebastian Ducotterd, irmão mais velho de Richard; o filho do meio não constava mais no rol de jogadores, pois, no ano anterior, havia sido “convidado a se retirar” graças ao seu mau comportamento, as faltas nos treinos e as respostas enviesadas para Madame Hooch. Evelyn, ou Evie, era uma garota que os antigos chamavam de “avançada”, ou “precoce”: aprendeu, desde muito nova, que seu sorriso bonito e os seios avantajados funcionavam como armas muitíssimo eficazes para conseguir o que queria; suas respostas apimentadas para aqueles que a atiçavam das arquibancadas eram motivo de urros e clamores em toda a torcida dos Azuis, que tinha orgulho de sua polêmica jogadora. Quanto mais velha ficava, mais ela chamava a atenção pela personalidade cativante, a malícia ardente e o decote generoso. Não era uma moça muito alta para a idade, tinha os cabelos lisos louro-escuros e sobrancelhas arqueadas e marcantes; mas o que mais chamava mais a atenção eram seus olhos de mel, arredondados e convidativos como os olhos de uma corça. Filha única, mimada e voluntariosa, ela dava motivo para ser invejada pelas moças de mesma idade, pois, além de virar a cabeça da maioria dos rapazes da escola inteira, era uma esportista de mão cheia.

Desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram, Richard e Evelyn ficaram interessados um no outro – ele, pela intensidade de seu olhar, enfeitado com frequência por certa dose de maquiagem, pelo jeito como ela movia os quadris quando atravessava os paços de pedra e (talvez principalmente) pela atitude afrontosa diante de formalidades inúteis; ela, pelo fato de que, com quatorze anos, ele passava dos 1,85 m, fumava sem nem se preocupar em esconder dos adultos e entrava em todo e qualquer tipo de confusão que encontrasse ao seu redor. A mocinha admitia: tinha uma quedinha pelos problemáticos. Evie se sentiu bem-vinda entre o grupo de Richard porque era tão transgressora quanto eles – menos Raymond, tímido e reservado como a mãe, o bom moço que obedecia as regras à risca.

O primeiro beijo foi parte de um show da artilheira. Em um dos treinos, em meio ao clima gelado de outubro, ela manobrou a vassoura para perto de onde estava o ex-batedor, que assistia ao amigo e o irmão em ação junto de Clyde Macmillan – outro da impagável trupe –, e Nina, debruçou-se e arrancou-lhe um beijo quente. Aproveitou para provocá-lo ainda mais e tomou-lhe a touca azul e bronze, vestindo-a e retornando ao alto do campo em seguida. Nina e Clyde uivavam de alegria, obrigando Richard a mascarar o embaraço com um charmoso sorriso de lábios para a jogadora. O segundo, já no controle dele, foi na saída do estádio, onde a cercou e tomou as rédeas da situação, e os dois sumiram sabe-se lá para onde. A touca ficou de presente; Evelyn usou o fato de o objeto cheirar ao shampoo dele como combustível para futuros flertes com o rapaz. De simples beijos inocentes, o casal evoluiu para uma fisicalidade mais intensa com rapidez. Ducotterd, com os hormônios à flor da pele e estimulado pela sensualidade incendiária de Evelyn, mergulhou de cabeça na voracidade com que ela o abordava de quando em quando em cantinhos e cômodos escuros e isolados do castelo, afastados dos olhos curiosos dos fofoqueiros. A primeira transa, sôfrega e que beirou a euforia, ocorreu no finalzinho de novembro, e foi seguida por alguns olhares significativos que ninguém entendia (apenas os colegas mais próximos) e amassos íntimos na Torre da Corvinal; a segunda e a terceira, entre dezembro e janeiro. Compartilhavam a intimidade sexual de um casal de namorados, porém não a intimidade afetiva – ele nunca enxergara a garota como um interesse amoroso, enquanto Evie desaparecia após cada encontro quente, misteriosa como uma névoa. Talvez desejasse que ele se esforçasse para conquistá-la, talvez quisesse apenas usá-lo como um brinquedo sexual.

Ducotterd não foi para casa no feriado de Natal de 1972, enquanto Sebastian e Emma partiram para Berna para aproveitarem as festividades com a mãe, o padrasto, os irmãos de consideração e convidados “mais do que especiais”. Seria o terceiro ano seguido que optava por ficar na Escócia ao invés de voltar para os tentáculos de aço, a língua ferina e as morosas profecias apocalípticas de Madeleine. Sentia-se mais em casa com os amigos, principalmente Nina, que era uma espécie de alma gêmea sua, do que na pompa e pose da mansão de Cicerus, marido de sua mãe há cerca de dez anos. Preferia o castelo semideserto na celebração de fim de ano do que aquele mar de merda falsa, os julgamentos velados, sem contar o olhar moralista da matriarca para o filho encrenqueiro, em especial na presença do _troféu_ Sebastian, o precioso primogênito e único homem que deveria ter nascido dela. Sim, pois era essa a impressão que Richard tinha. A ideia de que Madeleine desejara gerar apenas _um_ menino era verdadeira, tinha de ser; todo seu amor e zelo eram dirigidos a ele, o exemplar irrefutável. Caso contrário, a frieza e a rejeição que emanavam dela só poderiam ser explicadas pela psiquiatria. Mentalmente, não descartava uma intervenção para aquela mulher, mas preferia guardar as malcriações para quando fosse forçado a voltar a Berna, como nas férias de verão. Evelyn, em uma decisão duvidosa, também ficou em Hogwarts, mesmo vindo de uma família pequena e sendo considerada o seu maior tesouro, por quem os pais aguardavam com ansiedade. Ela o abordou em uma das salas de estar quando ele estava só, macambúzio e enfiado nos próprios pensamentos.

– Ei, Duc. – cumprimentou a moça, que vestia saia em pleno inverno. Richard sorriu com os lábios quando ela se sentou no sofá e deitou as coxas fartas sobre suas pernas compridas. Os generosos seios estufavam o moletom. – Tá afim de me fazer companhia _bem gostoso?_

Bem, ele não tinha nada marcado mesmo e eles já estavam ali... tão sozinhos, sem uma alma sequer para atrapalhar...

Richard a cobriu com o corpo, exatamente como ela queria, e a devorou; as carícias ousadas levaram a outra transa, dessa mais prazerosa e menos apressada; Evelyn não partiu de imediato depois de ter seu prêmio, e se permitiu passar horas com ele, enroscada, distribuindo beijos provocantes por seu pescoço e boca, em um lânguido e preguiçoso lazer pós-sexo. O queixo dele indicava raízes de uma barba alourada, e a artilheira passou os dedinhos talentosos onde havia fios púberes nascendo. O casal aproveitou o tempo que restava sozinhos antes da chegada dos colegas de modo furtivo, entretanto sem deixar de obedecer aos hormônios em chamas de seus corpos.

~*~

Richard não estranhou quando foi convocado ao escritório do diretor, na terceira semana de fevereiro. Não era uma novidade. Quando não era para apartar uma briga, era uma chamada de atenção por parte de um dos docentes. E quando não era isso, era algo derivado de seu comportamento abrasivo e inquieto. O que o fez ficar agitado foi o fato de que estavam presentes Madeleine, sua mãe, Philip, seu pai, e não apenas isso: uma chorosa Evelyn junto a um casal que certamente eram seus pais. Albus estava sério, o que passava longe de ser um bom sinal.

– Richard, sente-se, por gentileza. – pediu o ancião, apontando para uma cadeira vazia.

O rapaz obedeceu. Philip tentou demonstrar apoio através dos olhos verde-claros, os mesmos do filho. O rapaz podia ver com nitidez a repreensão na expressão da mãe. Ele só gostaria de saber que merda ia dar. Porque era merda, e das grandes.

– Sr. Fairholm, o senhor gostaria que eu... falasse? – arriscou Dumbledore, e o homem, cabisbaixo, assentiu. Parecia abalado e preocupado. – Richard. – ele encarou o mago com o medo vibrando baixinho em seu peito. – A Srta. Fairholm andou apresentando certos _sinais médicos_ e os pais dela a levaram a um medibruxo para averiguação. Foi constatada uma gravidez de seis semanas, meu rapaz. A Srta. Fairholm está grávida de um filho seu.

Uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu violentamente o corpo de Richard e ele quase vomitou tudo o que tinha comido. Evelyn soluçou e o jovem se voltou para ela, incrédulo. Seus olhos de mel brilhavam com as lágrimas abundantes. O Sr. Ducotterd apoiou a mão grande no ombro do filho, desejando mentalmente poder dar-lhe toda a força possível através do gesto singelo. Madeleine só conseguia transparecer sua reprovação, em um pesaroso silêncio.

– Seja forte. – sussurrou Philip para o filho do meio, que sentia que a qualquer momento ia desmaiar.

– ...eu vou... s-ser... _pai_? – balbuciou e seu corpo tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ele não podia ser pai! Tinha apenas quatorze anos! O que diabos Dumbledore estava dizendo? – ...eu...

– Evelyn vai manter a criança. – falou, finalmente, a Sra. Fairholm. – Conversamos com os seus pais e nós ajudaremos Evelyn e você a criá-la. Ela é... nova demais para tomar _uma atitude mais drástica_.

Richard nem sabia se entendia direito o que a mulher queria dizer. Ela estava insinuando que não permitiriam que a filha _abortasse_? O jovem se sentiu zonzo e, incapaz de lidar com o choque, perdeu a consciência. Foi levado para a enfermaria, onde acordou, minutos mais tarde. Ao seu lado estava o pai, com ar grave. Philip se via elegante em suas vestes cinza-escuras, ajustadas com precisão ao peitoral e braços; a barba, que apresentava diversos tons de louro, estava aparada com esmero, e dava-lhe um ar de realeza; uma de suas bonitas mãos segurava a do filho, há pouco inconsciente. Philip se condoía de sua situação, principalmente por saber que a mãe não deixaria barato o deslize. Queria poder protegê-lo como o fazia quando ainda morava sob o mesmo teto da profetisa; Richard não tinha a menor noção, pois era novo demais, mas era o filho que Philip elegera como seu preferido, incentivado pela dileção descarada de Madeleine com relação ao primogênito, e, enquanto ainda era casado com a ex-esposa, estava sempre junto do menino, abraçando-o quando se sentia sozinho, afagando seus cabelos, fazendo companhia e sentando-o sobre os joelhos, pedindo que contasse sobre seu dia de criança. O fato de ter conseguido a filha que tanto queria não diminuíra em nada seu afeto por Richard, que ele sabia ser dono de uma alma inconformada e atormentada.

– De todas as irresponsabilidades que achei que você fosse capaz de aprontar, Richard, e a lista é gigante, essa foi de longe a _pior_! – ralhou Madeleine, vestida de verde-musgo, com os olhos azuis cravados no filho. – _O que tem na cabeça?!_ Você tem quatorze anos de idade! Engravidar uma garota de _treze anos_!!

– Madeleine... – tentou Ducotterd, apreensivo pelo crescente volume da voz da ex-esposa. – Acalme-se.

– Como vou me acalmar, _Philip?!_ – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome. – O que vão dizer?! Richard já é quase considerado um marginal, agora dirão o que? Que é um degenerado! _Por Merlim!_

Philip se voltou para Richard, que apenas ouvia passivamente a bronca (em parte graças à poção relaxante para ataques de ansiedade). Sua cabeça latejava com força e ele não conseguia formular nenhum argumento. Não existia argumento a ser formulado, afinal. Havia feito um filho numa colega da escola no auge de sua adolescência e caíra em seu colo uma das maiores responsabilidades que uma pessoa poderia ter enquanto viva – só que ele não desejava nada daquilo. De tudo que adoraria aprontar, como a própria mãe sugerira, gerar um filho estava fora de sua lista que, de acordo com Madeleine, _era gigante_. 

– Todos cometemos erros, Madeleine. – redarguiu o bruxo, voltando-se para a ex-mulher com certo olhar de desprezo, o olhar que Richard repetiria com primazia quando se tornasse adulto. – Seja razoável. Richard não fez nada disso de caso pensado. Como você mesma apontou, ele tem quatorze anos de idade.

A profetisa devolveu o olhar de desprezo na mesma intensidade.

– Eu devia adivinhar que você ia correr para passar a mão na cabeça dele. 

– Não estou passando a mão na cabeça dele. Só não acho que enfiar-lhe o dedo na cara traga qualquer benefício, ainda mais agora, em que se encontra acamado.

– Enfermo ou não, ele cometeu um gravíssimo erro. A garota vai manter o bebê e nós dois seremos avós. Já pensou nisso, Philip? Avós de uma criança gerada em um canto escuro da escola, por dois desajuizados que mal sabem os fundamentos básicos de Transfiguração. Que desgraça infame...!

Algo explodiu no peito do Sr. Ducotterd a ponto de fazê-lo levantar-se de súbito e praticamente lançar-se sobre Madeleine de modo ameaçador. Richard achou que Philip ia espancá-la.

– Retire o que disse. Um filho não é uma desgraça. Você devia ter vergonha de dizer isso. Vamos, retire.

Madeleine o fitou com ódio, recordando-se com brevidade de tudo a que aquele homem havia a sujeitado – inclusive, estava naquela situação justamente por conta de seus atos. _Quem era ele_ para falar sobre o tema? _Justo ele_ , o crápula, que foi capaz de enganar o próprio irmão para surrupiar-lhe a noiva e gerar no corpo dela sua vitória inegável: os três herdeiros nascidos de seu pérfido plano de vingança e supremacia. Julgava que Auguste fora generoso quando lhe foram reveladas as ações repreensíveis do irmão: o decreto de exílio de Philip na África do Sul e o afastamento (provisório) de seu cargo foram pouco perto do que sofrera. A sorte do segundo filho de Edward Seville Ducotterd era que Auguste não era vingativo, muito menos um homem mau; em alguns anos, readmitiu Philip no comitê de gerência da empresa da família e enterrou o acontecido pelo bem dos negócios.

– Retiro... o que disse. 

Richard, por mais grogue que estivesse, ficou incrédulo com a cena: jamais vira a mãe abaixar a cabeça daquela maneira para Cicerus, seu padrasto, por mais acesas que fossem suas discussões. Suspirou, cansado, e fechou os olhos, tentando se preparar psicologicamente para o que se tornaria sua vida dali em diante.

~*~

Mesmo com a ajuda terapêutica de Dumbledore – que o tomou por protegido desde então – e as poções para dormir preparadas pela tia materna de Nina, a Dra. Denise Ellsworth, Richard nunca soube exatamente o que fazer durante a gestação de seu filho – nem mesmo depois. Não soube aproximar-se de forma afetiva de Evelyn, não soube consolá-la quando ela chorava de medo, não soube dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, não soube prometer que seria um bom pai. Ele apenas não soube. Despreparado emocionalmente, Richard se afundou em angústias e apreensões e precisou muito do suporte dos amigos, que o ampararam de modo exemplar, em especial aquela que mais parecia desapegada da vida “comum e careta”. Nina muitas vezes o fez dormir com seu cafuné gostoso e segurou sua mão enquanto ele olhava, desconsolado, para o nada, buscando reprimir toda a ansiedade em seu peito. Richard nem desconfiava o que seria dele sem o zelo de sua querida melhor amiga. 

~*~

A chegada da Profa. McGonagall na sala de estudos, naquele dois de outubro, o fez pular da cadeira. Ultimamente, quanto mais se aproximava o dia do parto, mais pilhado Richard ficava. Foram noites sem dormir, maços ininterruptos de cigarro, uso abusivo de poções relaxantes, ingestão escondida de álcool, desconcentração nos estudos. Por mais que o conselho docente julgasse melhor afastá-lo da escola por algum tempo para evitar mais autodestruição, Dumbledore insistiu para que o jovem ficasse, e garantiu que olharia por seu pupilo. E assim o fez.

– Ducotterd – chamou a professora e até ela parecia ansiosa. –, Evelyn está em trabalho de parto. Foi levada há pouco da casa dela para o hospital. Venha comigo.

Richard estremeceu inteiro e olhou para os amigos, que o incentivaram como podiam. Na saída do castelo, encontravam-se Sebastian e Emma, que receberam permissão especial para acompanhar o irmão naquele delicado momento. O trio foi escoltado pela própria McGonagall até Leeds, onde vivia a família de Evelyn e onde ficava o hospital escolhido para acolher a futura mãe adolescente.

Às dez e doze da noite, nascia Christopher Fairholm Ducotterd, um menino saudável e robusto. Quando a doula o depositou em seus braços, Richard respirou fundo, aliviado e ao mesmo tempo tenso, mas não conseguiu sentir nada do que esperava que sentiria ao se tornar pai. Nem perto.

~*~

 _“Vem passar o Natal em Leeds com a gente, Rich_ ”, dizia a carta de Evelyn, afastada desde meados de setembro daquele ano. “ _Quero fazer dar certo. Eu e você. Para isso temos que começar de algum lugar. Topa?_ ”.

Richard suspirou. A última vez que topara algo proposto por Evelyn de forma tão crua resultou no filho dos dois. Mas ele tinha o dever de tentar. Pelo menos pela felicidade de Christopher, que não tinha nada a ver com as cagadas que os dois cometeram. Decidiu topar.

~*~

Faltava uma semana para o Natal. Seria mais um fim de semana deslocando-se para Leeds a fim de estar com o filho e Evelyn. Partia, mais uma vez, para um caminho que não desejava trilhar. Por mais que honrasse e venerasse todo o esforço da jovem em prol de Christopher, não se sentia capaz de desenvolver um afeto genuíno por ela. Talvez em outras circunstâncias, menos traumáticas...

– Richard Ducotterd! – abordou-o Flitwick, o Diretor da Corvinal, e vinha aflito. – Preciso falar-lhe em particular.

O professor de Feitiços fechou a porta da saleta com lentidão, como se adiasse o máximo que podia a conversa que era obrigado a ter com o estudante.

– Professor, há algo de errado?

– Ducotterd... – o meio-duende não se sentou. Limitou-se a entrelaçar os dedos das mãos à frente da barriga. – Trago péssimas notícias, infelizmente. Fui informado que... puxa vida, é tão ruim ser portador desse tipo de coisa...

Richard sentiu-se impaciente. Se fosse uma bronca, parecia que o professor estava fazendo drama demais.

– Diga, Prof. Flitwick, por favor! 

– Meu caro... soube que Evelyn Fairholm sofreu um acidente de voo de vassoura e não resistiu à queda. Sinto muito, Richard. Muito mesmo.

– _O que?!_ Ela... – suas mãos e pés ficaram gelados e ele sentiu um nó na garganta.

– ...sinto muito. Sua mãe está a caminho de Hogwarts para levá-lo a Leeds, onde será realizado o velório.

Flitwick tocou-lhe em um dos joelhos, lamentando mais uma guinada drástica na vida do pobre rapaz. Chamou-lhe com o olhar, e Richard o acompanhou até vislumbrar Madeleine e Cicerus Walzen, seu padrasto, ao longe, conversando com Dumbledore, que parecia abatido. O ancião liderou a comitiva, composta por alguns docentes como Flitwick, Hooch, admiradora do talento esportivo da Srta. Fairholm, e McGonagall.

No funeral, Madeleine segurou o neto consigo o tempo todo, já que os pais de Evelyn se viam inconsoláveis. Richard manteve o rosto inexpressivo, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, incapaz de chorar, gritar ou sentir tristeza. Sentiu um vazio tal que nem notou a ausência do pai; Madeleine, no auge de seu rancor, não comunicou ao ex-marido sobre o terrível acontecimento, pois pretendia fazê-lo apenas quando percebesse que não seria de serventia ao sofrimento do filho. Ela pretendia minar todas suas tentativas de redenção perante Sebastian, Richard e Emma, contaminando aquela frágil família com sua mágoa.

Enterrada a jovem, os Fairholm se sentaram com Madeleine e Cicerus e discutiram o futuro de Christopher – a matriarca dos Ducotterd excluiu o filho de qualquer decisão, convencida de que sabia o que era melhor para ambos. Sugeriu que o bebê morasse em Berna, na mansão, onde haveria babás e cuidadoras de sobra, mas Patricia, mãe de Evelyn, pediu que Chris ficasse aos seus cuidados; tendo perdido a filha, ela poderia, ao menos, dedicar-se ao que havia restado de sua querida Evie. Cicerus insistiu que Richard deveria tomar uma parte da criação, e com isso ficou acertado que, quando tivesse idade suficiente, o menino seria levado a Hogwarts com periodicidade para que o jovem pai e ele pudessem criar um vínculo. Assim ficou acertado.

~*~

Anestesiado pelo fardo de ter se tornado pai solo, Richard não notou os ardilosos movimentos da mãe para afastar Philip do neto. Sua cabeça mal conseguira aceitar a tentativa de desenvolver um relacionamento com a Srta. Fairholm e, a partir daquele momento, ele teria de levar adiante, sozinho, uma função para a qual não tinha o menor talento. Enraizou-se, então, em seu âmago, a semente da própria autodestruição, que o rapaz cultivaria por muito tempo. 

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Madeleine se utilizava da presença do filho – agora obrigado a estar na Suíça com Christopher em suas férias escolares e feriados – para envenenar-lhe ainda mais a cabeça contra o ex-esposo. Desde sempre, seu filho do meio desviara-se de todos os melhores desígnios, era preciso corrigi-lo firmemente antes que fosse tarde demais. Mesmo investindo muita energia, ele foi capaz de uma atitude irracional irreversível como aquela; agora, ela se sentia no dever de abrir-lhe os olhos para que na vida adulta evitasse outros erros semelhantes. Eram conselhos e sugestões dados em sequência, para que ele pudesse se guiar sem medo. Mal sabia ela que a cada “orientação” sua, Richard tinha mais e mais vontade de pôr tudo abaixo. Se pensava que ia colocá-lo na mesma fôrma que havia encaixado Sebastian, estava muito enganada. Tinha dias que só de vê-la se aproximando, cheia de suas verdades, jurando que “queria apenas o bem dele e de Christopher”, o rapaz queria quebrar todas as preciosas louças de cristal do cômodo e incendiar aquela maldita mansão.

Com a idade, sua personalidade se tornou mais abrasiva e ácida, e as _sugestões_ de Madeleine (ou suas tentativas de moldar Richard) passaram a ser repelidas cada vez com mais vigor. Muitas das discussões entre os dois necessitaram da intervenção (por vezes física) de Cicerus, Constance e Gaspard, os filhos de seu padrasto. Incomodava à matriarca o fato de que Richard tinha herdado muito do pai. “ _É ardiloso e cínico como Philip, como negar isso?_ ”, pensava ela, recobrando a paciência. _“Preciso cuidar para que não se torne um cara-de-pau como ele”_. Era como dar murro em ponta de faca; o jovem pai era tão teimoso quanto a profetisa, e lidava muito mal com suas tentativas de “colocar alguma ordem” em sua vida – como quando apresentou-o à filha de uma de suas conhecidas amigas socialites, na esperança de que se arranjasse com uma mulher que desse-lhe um norte. A cada ano, ele tornou-se progressivamente agressivo em sua fala, magoando e vexando Madeleine, que se considerava uma pobre mãe que meramente lutava pelo melhor para sua família.

~*~

Assim que soube que Dumbledore pretendia montar uma sociedade secreta de luta contra Voldemort, Richard adiantou-se para o seu mestre e pediu para atuar como ponta de flecha.

– Possuo todas as notas para me tornar um auror. – sentenciou, com olhar intenso e sério. – Além disso, já possuo um herdeiro do meu sangue. Caso eu morra, tem alguém com meus _abençoados genes_ para me suceder. Não tem desculpas para não me mandar para a linha de frente.

O diretor o encarou sem se comover com o discurso. Conhecia a fundo seu pupilo e como agarrava-se a qualquer oportunidade para expor-se a ameaças e ao perigo.

– Basicamente, você quer que eu o use como um _berserker_.

– _Berserker_ é um termo pesado. Não tenho o físico de um, apesar de que seria muito prazeroso esmagar a cabeça de uns Comensais por aí. Quero mesmo é pôr os pingos nos is. Acertar as contas da Fênix.

O mago refletiu por alguns instantes. Seus olhos azuis refletiam as luzes mágicas como a superfície de um lago em uma noite estrelada.

– Está bem, Richard. – o jovem pareceu surpreso. – Te darei um cargo específico, que acabei de criar: o de _acerto de contas,_ já que você quer tanto resolver problemas. Tudo que precisarmos fazer de mais arriscado ficará ao seu encargo. Em uma emboscada, o primeiro feitiço sairá da sua varinha. Em um campo aberto, o seu rosto será o primeiro a ser visto pelos inimigos. Em um enfrentamento, sua movimentação servirá de exemplo aos demais. Está bom para você?

O rapaz sorriu com malícia, fitando seu querido protetor.

– Se melhorar, estraga.

~*~

Na formatura de sua graduação em Hogwarts, ele se sentia alforriado. Seria uma noite para encher a cara, despedir-se daquela escola que abrigara tanto de suas alegrias e angústias, e partir para uma vida nova. Sua amiga do coração, Nina, o abordou com um decotado vestido preto que deixava evidente seus pequeninos seios, e deu uma voltinha. Como um costume adotado há pouco, estimulado pela ousadia da garota, Richard deu-lhe um cálido beijo na boca, um gesto deles para simbolizar o carinho e a cumplicidade que compartilhavam. Não era um beijo de namorados. Era um beijo de amigos. Um beijo deles. A Srta. Simmons sorriu, dando uma ajeitada cômica nos peitos.

– _Há-há!_ Vai fazer um filho nessa daí também?

Richard virou-se para o comentarista com uma assustadora expressão homicida.

– _Que porra você disse,_ filho da puta _?_

– ... _ah_...

O garoto não previu a cabeçada que levaria. Nem o soco. Depois de uma visita à sala de Flitwick, que não tinha nem por que manter o estudante em uma detenção (já que partiria em algumas horas para casa), Richard foi à desforra, bebendo tudo que seu fígado aguentava e muito mais. No dia seguinte, teve de ser arrastado pelos amigos para conseguir chegar ao Expresso a tempo.

~*~

A volta do recém-formado para a Mansão Walzen não ocorreu como Madeleine gostaria. A estadia de Richard durou o tempo de ajeitar suas coisas e as do filho, e partir para o Beco Diagonal, onde sabia que existiam pensões e quartos de aluguel. A matriarca argumentou para que ele aguardasse um pouco, pois nem emprego tinha – decidido, ele não moraria nem um segundo a mais na mesma casa que a mãe, arriscando cometer alguma loucura e atentar contra a vida dela e dos Walzen. Seu pai certamente o ajudaria, era seu dever como progenitor. Pelo menos era esse o argumento que pretendia usar.

A princípio, deu entrada em uma modesta hospedaria que aceitava pagamento a crédito. Pouco depois, deu de cara com um anúncio perto da Dedos de Mel, que descrevia um quartinho com banheiro particular sobre uma mercearia, aos cuidados do Sr. Otto Ainsworth. Era perfeito. Richard mudou-se de imediato, instalando o filho numa caminha junto da sua e informou os pais de Evelyn sobre seu novo endereço. A Sra. Ainsworth, naquele mesmo dia, trouxe Duncan, o filho do casal, que tinha a mesma idade de Christopher, e os dois meninos imediatamente se tornaram amigos. Ao informar o locador de seu ingresso no curso para aurores do Ministério da Magia, Otto reconheceu a nobreza de Richard e decidiu que não mediria esforços para ajudá-lo na criação do menino, pois viu nele a figura do próprio pai, que fora capitão do exército britânico. Ellis, a esposa, fez as vias de babá de Chris por muito tempo, cuidando dele e criando-o junto de Duncan na propriedade do casal.

~*~

Retornando de Oxford, onde conseguiu extrair uma boa grana do pai, Richard sentou-se no chão, de frente para a janela. Trazia consigo uma garrafa de vinho e pretendia bebê-la direto do gargalo. Chris estava com Duncan e a Sra. Ainsworth, que àquela hora preparava o jantar. Acendeu um cigarro e deu um gole no vinho. Cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo animado com a perspectiva do início de sua graduação como auror, Richard suspirou, e ficou um bom tempo imaginando como seria sua vida a partir dali, quando teria o aval da maior organização mágica da Inglaterra para enfiar a porrada em seguidores das Trevas. Mal podia esperar. Somente quando terminava o terceiro cigarro é que se deu conta de que precisava trazer o filho para casa. Desceu as escadinhas e se foi, apressado, para a casa dos Ainsworth, rezando para que Ellis ainda estivesse acordada.

///


End file.
